1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pacifier for comforting teething babies.
2. Description of related art
A pacifier is a useful implement for comforting crying, anxious, and teething babies. One kind of pacifier, for reinforcing the structure between the teeth and the gums, has a plurality of knurls on a periphery thereof for teething babies to bite, suck, and chew, during which the gum of the baby is massaged by the knurls. However, dirt may accumulate around the protrusions, sometimes causing the babies to become ill. Another kind of pacifier has been proposed to avoid unsanitary risk, having a hollow nipple member and a ring with an insert rod to be inserted into the hollow nipple member to secure the nipple member and the ring together to form a pacifier. When in use, since the insert rod becomes flat when the baby bites, it the gums of the baby cannot be advantageously massaged as the contact therebetween is poor. Furthermore, that same poor surface contact means that the baby's molar surfaces cannot be effectively ground.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved pacifier to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned problems.